


Band Geek But Freak In The Sheets

by Analphancones



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Also all my titles are ironic and stupid, Blow Jobs, Fem! Dan, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Purposely, Riding, Smut, Tagging porn is hard, caught sex, kinda sorta?, pastel x punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analphancones/pseuds/Analphancones
Summary: Dan is a band geek, but that's okay. Just means his wonderful punk boyfriend can fuck him in the band room.





	Band Geek But Freak In The Sheets

~Dan was a band geek, but maybe not the stereotypical kind. He was short, maybe 5'2, hadn’t grown much since middle school honestly. But it was okay, made it easier for him to be feminine. He was androgynous, in clothing anyways. He liked skirts. He never got made fun of it for it though, he knew his boyfriend would beat the fuck out of anyone who dared try and be rude to him. He wore short skirts too, Phil liked them to be barely to the middle of his thighs, so he wore the shortest ones he had for his dom.

~Phil wasn’t as pastel and soft as Dan was. Phil was the stereotypical bad boy. The kind who has a lot of sex, smokes and drinks, wears all black and has piercings and tattoos. On his wrist he had the letters L + H tattooed, because everything in life you could either love or hate. He chose to hate usually, except when it came to Dan.

~Phil walked into the band room, it was after a game where Dan had been forced into playing flute in marching band. He stood in the door frame, watching as everyone put away their instruments and biting his lip as he watched Dan.

~Dan was stood on his tip toes, his skirt riding up further and further up his thighs to where Phil could see his bum almost, the smooth pale skin slightly visible. He wasn’t really paying attention, he was annoyed that his instruments locker was so high up. He was too small for this, his mind kept saying as he grumbled and finally shoved it in and got his lock on. He sat back flat on his feet and looked around, seeing Phil and smiling and walking over.

~Phil grinned widely as Dan approached, grabbing him by his waist and lifting him up, Dans legs going up and giggling as Phil spun him a little, setting him down and smiling. “Hello, love.” He said and Dan pecked his lips. “Hello to you too. Come to drive me home?” He asked, batting his eyelashes sweetly.

~Phil rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head fondly. “You’re a dork.” He poked his stomach and looked around. “Not many people are still in here, guess everyone is rushing to get home.” He chuckled. “I kinda wanted to hang around school for a bit. How do you feel about that?” Phil asked, biting his lip gently.

~Dan smiled and kissed him, standing up on his toes to reach him. “Sounds amazing. What’d you think of the concert by the way?” He asked softly.

~Phil smiled. “You did amazing baby. I like watching your fingers when you play, the way they move from key to key with such speed, it’s almost as great as when you play piano. You’re just so great at music.” He smiled.

~Dan blushed and flipped his hair a little to get it out of his eyes before looking up at him. “Thank you.” He said. “Yeah it’s almost as amazing as watching you finger yourself.” Phil replied and snickered.

~Dan shoved him and giggled loudly. “You ass you ruined the sweet moment we had!” He laughed. “Speaking of fingering myself, you’ve been slacking on fucking me lately what gives?” He joked.

~Phil grinned. “Been busy doing homework not you.” He laughed. “I’m trying to get into the college still, the one my brother went too. Mum’s been on my ass about it. I’m really worried I won’t get in and she’ll hate me even more.” He chuckled bitterly.

~Dan pouted and shook his head, kissing him softly and deeply for a few brief moments before pulling back. “Shut your god damn mouth she loves you. You’ll get in.”

~Phil chuckled again, loving Dans attitude. It’s one of the reasons he fell in love with him. “Mhm. I hope. All my grades are b’s and a’s right now so let’s pray.”

~Dan chuckled. “My atheist ass doesn’t wanna pray. But.” He hummed and got on his tip toes, pushing closer to him. “You know what else you could totally get into if you tried?” He asked.

~Phil shook his head, playing dum and felt Dans fingers fiddling with his tie. “Me.” Dan said lowly and grinned, feeling Phil’s arm wrap around him as he slipped off the tie, watching it fall to the ground.

~Phil pressed his lips to Dan’s, slowly moving them against his. Dan’s lips were always soft, he used too much chapstick and tasted like gum. He slipped his tongue passed his lips, hearing Dan gasp slightly as he invaded his mouth.

~Dan made a muffled groan, pushing closer. He felt Phil slip his hand down more to his lower back, his fingers gripping at his hips as they kissed slowly. By now everyone has left the room so they were completely alone. 

~Phil moved lower, pulling Dans shirt out from where it was tucked into his skirt. He moaned softly, now unzipping the back of his boyfriends skirt and pushing his hand down it.

~Dan let out soft noises as he was groped, enjoying the feeling of Phil’s warm, big hands feeling him up. He had a bit of a thing for being groped.

~Phil slowly pulled his hand off his ass, moving to lift Dan up in a swift motion, moving to the band chairs and sitting in Dans seat, kissing Dan who was now on his lap. “Wanna strip for me angel?” He smirked, feeling Dans thin nimble fingers start to unbutton his dress shirt, the younger male slipping it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor slowly.

~Dan nodded, standing up and turning around, his underwear slowly being tugged off by himself under his skirt and falling to the ground. He stepped out of it, kicking it aside. He looked at Phil, tugging off his shirt and setting it with his other stuff. He moved his hips a little, kicking off his shoes before crawling back into Phil’s lap and playing with his hair.

~Phil’s hands once again wandered to Dans ass, squeezing the soft skin hard, pulling Dan closer. “Why’d you keep the skirt on angel?” He asked. “And your under shirt?” He chuckled.

~Dan grinned. “Too much work to get it all off. M'horny. Do you have lube?” He asked and Phil nodded. “I have a prelubed condom.” He said and Dan giggled. “That works. I stretched before you came and picked me up. I used the toy you bought me sir.” He purred gently and Phil grinned. “Naughty naughty.” He mock reprimanded before pulling out his wallet to retrieve the condom.

~Dan undid his boyfriends pants, standing up quickly and getting on his knees. “Wanna try somethin’.” He mumbled and took the condom, pulling out Phil’s length and ripping open the condom, waving it around softly before putting it in his mouth, smirking as he moved to push it on Phil’s cock using his tongue and mouth, looking up at him seductively and moaning around him as he moved slowly and languidly along his cock for a while and pulling off.

~Dan moved to sit in his lap, his back to Phil’s chest for comfort as the metal chairs hurt his feet. He slowly sunk down on his length, groaning under his breath as he was filled up by his boyfriends long, hard cock. The cock he had been craving ever since their last fuck over a month ago.

~Phil didn’t moan, his breath only hitched slightly as the tight heat engulfed his throbbing member. “Oh shit.” Dan whimpered, starting to bounce in short, staccato movements, prodding into his own prostate with his lovers cock.

~Dan started to whimper, his speed increasing slowly, almost rhythmically. He bit his fist, desperate to stay quiet so lingering teachers won’t hear the sinful act he was doing.

~Suddenly the door knob jiggled and Dan stopped all movements, straightening his skirt and leaning back against Phil as the band teacher came in.

~The teacher examined the two with shifty eyes, but decided everything was probably okay. He didn’t have his glasses on so he couldn’t really tell. “Great performance Daniel.” He commented and Dan whimpered loudly as Phil bucked up his hips.

~Dan nodded and looked at him, his face red and his hair sticking up. “Thank you sir.” He said, Phil leaning on his shoulder. “Dirty bitch, getting your cunt fucked in front of a teacher.” He whispered quietly enough for only Dan to hear. “Your hole stretched around my cock in front of your favorite teacher, what a naughty little slut you are.” He growled quietly.

~“Well. I praise your performance today, you were the only reason we didn’t fail today. All the other flutes just couldn’t keep up with the marching pace.” The teacher said and Dan chuckled awkwardly, resisting the urge to moan out loudly.

~Phil breathed out, hot air hitting dans neck as he bucked up again. “Look at you. Breathless, barely able to talk. So nervous you’ll get caught with a cock shoved in your pussy huh? Don’t want him to know that you’re getting the fuck of a life time.” Phil continued to whisper, thankful the teacher was hard of hearing.

~“I just needed some files before heading out.” The teacher said and grabbed a folder off his desk, smiling at Dan. “Have a nice night Dan.” He said and left the room, Dan instantly bouncing up and then back down hard, coming the minute Phil’s cock hit his spot and groaning out loudly. “Holy fucking shit!” He cried out, Phil smirking and groaning lowly as Dan clenched tightly around him, coming hard into the condom himself not even minutes later.

~They both panted, leaning against each other worn out and blissed from their orgasms.

~The next day Dan sat in his normal band chair, getting his instrument set up and blushing as he remembered what him and Phil had done in that chair the day before.

~Phil texted Dan, just a joke and giggled quietly as he sat in his class in the next hall.

~Dan played a practice scale, just to help tune his instrument. He positioned his lips to play the first note before he heard it. “Mr. Marshall there’s a used condom in the trash can!” A girl squealed. “Dan Howell!” The teacher yelled and Dan blushed again as he looked up, startled to an angry stare from the teacher and a bunch of kids giggling. Worth it.

A/N: This was meant to be short and its 1.7 k fuck me up. I hope y'all like this because I’m in love with it 


End file.
